Crónica de una Paranoia
by gely meteor
Summary: Tengo miedo. Todo inicio cuando empecé a oír "voces"; son los pensamientos de los demás, pero el psiquiatra sigue pensando que sufro de esquizofrenia. Siento que me van a encontrar, no me queda mucho tiempo. One-Shot UA


**SUMMARY: Tengo miedo. Todo inicio cuando empecé a oír "voces"; son los pensamientos de los demás, pero el psiquiatra sigue pensando que sufro de esquizofrenia. Siento que me van a encontrar, no me queda mucho tiempo. One-Shot UA**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de Meyer, trama mía y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia XD**

**.

* * *

**

**CRÓNICA DE UNA PARANOIA**

**BELLA POV**

¿Estaba loca?

No, estoy segura que no, pero… ¿por qué siento que alguien me está persiguiendo en este momento? Sentía esa sensación cuando alguien te fija la mirada, como si algunos cabellos de la nuca se me erizaran, y la piel de gallina.

Voltee a ver. Nada.

¿Qué me pasaba?

Estaba en la cafetería de la escuela, intentando concentrarme en el emparedado que estaba frente a mí, pero no lo lograba. Decidí ir al baño, tal vez ahí ya no sintiera esa insistente mirada. Mis pies se tropezaban con ellos mismos y seguía sin concentrarme. Revisé mi reloj, y me di cuenta que faltaba demasiado tiempo para mi siguiente clase, y no quería sentir esa mirada tan insistente, aun sin saber de quién provenía. Me dirigí a los baños.

Entré rápidamente a un cubículo. Como por arte de magia, ya no sentí la insistente mirada en mí, y sentí un gran alivio recorrer mi cuerpo.

No sabía qué era lo que me observaba…

¿Acaso un pervertido? ¿O un profesor pedófilo? Una lágrima se escapó por mi ojo. Tenía miedo de ese alguien; fuera lo que fuera no quería salir de aquí.

A veces llego a tener sueños en los que siento que me acarician de una forma siniestra.

_Me entregué a Morfeo, cayendo a en un sueño profundo._

_Soñando que iba a Phoenix para visitar a mi madre… solo que, a mitad de mi sueño sentí una caricia recorrer mi cuerpo; empezó en la cara, delineando mis labios, tocando mis parpados y acariciando mis mejillas, pero lo que me acariciaba fue bajando; mi cuello, el inicio de mis senos, mis hombros, mi espalda. Las caricias se sentían… excitantes pero a la vez tenebrosas, ¿era de mi sueño? No lo sé… solo sé que vi algo extraño cuando sentí las caricias palmear mi trasero y apretarlo, fue cuando desperté._

_Vi una sombra que corría rápidamente a mi ventana que por alguna extraña razón estaba abierta. Mi respiración se esfumó, mi corazón casi estallaba en mi pecho y las lagrimas se quedaron atoradas en mis ojos; pude haber sido violada por algo que no es humano… o tal vez solo es un absurdo sueño que se repite todas las noches desde hace semanas._

Desde hace semanas que siento las miradas, son tan insistentes… ¿Qué me querían hacer? Llorar en este momento era en vano, no creo que se detengan solo con unas gotas en una mujer.

Debía de esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos para la próxima clase, ¿Qué hacer en un baño para ya no sufrir más? Por un instante sentí que moriría de aburrimiento, pero me di cuenta que podía sacar mi I-Pod para escuchar música y al menos no aburrirme tanto. Se reprodujo Secrets de One Republic; me perdí en el sonido del violín hasta que vi algo muy curioso en el baño donde estaba.

Había un ladrillo flojo en la pared, un poco arriba del escusado. Pareciera como si lo quitaron y ocultaron algo ahí dentro. La curiosidad se apoderó de mí y quité el ladrillo para ver una pequeña libreta de post-it dentro. Había muchas cosas escritas, sé que debía ser personal si la ocultaban ahí, pero no tenía nada más que hacer.

_.

* * *

_

_Tengo miedo._

_Todos creen que es una paranoia, pero no es así. Lo dicen mis padres, el psiquiatra, y hasta mis amigos. Pero alguien me tiene que creer, ¿cierto? Sigo teniendo esa pequeña esperanza que alguien me crea._

_Estoy debajo de una cama en una habitación blanca; todo es blanco. No hay más que una cama, una puerta y una ventana donde cabría un gato. Para ir al baño tengo que hablarle a una enfermera. Me siento solo._

_Ya nadie me visita, ni si quiera mis padres. Creo que ellos piensan que estoy loco, pero no es así._

_El doctor Whitlock se distrajo una vez y pude tomarle este paquete de post-it y una pluma. Sólo son siete post-it del tamaño de una libreta, aunque servirán para contarte lo que me ha pasado. Puede que cuando arrojé el paquete de post-it por la ventana, tú puedas tomarlas y saber lo qué pasó, entonces me ayudarás. No tengo un plan para eso, pero tienes que conseguir la forma de ayudarme._

_Todo inicio cuando empecé a oír las voces. Antes sentía que era mi imaginación o el bullicio de la gente, o hasta que mi oído estaba muy desarrollado, pero ahora sé que… leo la mente. La primera vez que me di cuenta de eso fue cuando mi mejor amigo se sentía mal._

"_Edward, tienes que venir a mi casa, ahora" dijo nervioso Emmett al teléfono._

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_Es algo importante. Por favor, ven."_

_Tenía que ayudar a Emmett pasara lo que pasara, pero me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque mi paranoia apenas comenzaba._

"_¿Qué pasa?" pregunté frente a su puerta en cuanto me abrió._

"¿Cómo comienzo?, ¿le digo sobre la mirada que siento que me sigue o sobre la conversación que escuché tener a unos chicos en el colegio?"_ escuché, pero pensé que Emmett lo había dicho en voz alta._

"_¿Qué chicos?" pregunté, Emmett se me quedó mirando desconcertado. Ignoró mi pregunta, y básicamente repitió lo que había escuchado._

"_Siento… que me siguen" dijo apenas en un susurro audible._

"_¿Quiénes?" _

"_No lo sé. Siento la sensación de los vellos erizados en mi nuca, pero cada vez que volteo no encuentro nada" pensé que Emmett me quería espantar, pero su seriedad me dio miedo._

_PRIMER POST-IT_

_.  
_

"_Ayúdame" suplicó susurrando._

_Los siguientes días me la pasé acompañando a Emmett a todos lados y él seguía diciendo sobre la sensación de la mirada. Hasta que escuché algo realmente extraño._

_Fue un día que nos quedamos en la escuela para ver si se acababan las miradas, esperamos hasta que todos se fueron, ni si quiera los maestros estaban en el colegio._

_Salimos al pasillo para salir a toda prisa por la puerta, y lo escuché por primera vez._

"Ese amigo suyo se ha vuelto un estorbo para nosotros, así nunca lograremos tomarlo para nuestra guardia. Debo de decirle a Aro"

_En ese instante me di cuenta que no era solo una paranoia de Emmett. Lo seguían, y querían tomarlo._

"_¿Escuchaste eso?" le pregunté temeroso a Emmett._

"_Edward, tengo miedo… no quiero pensar en nada parecido a eso" se quejó al borde del llanto._

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que recuerdo de Emmett. Desde aquella vez, no lo he vuelto a ver. Desapareció un domingo en la noche, mientras dormía o al parecer. Todos piensan que se escapó porque su padre lo golpeaba, pero yo sé que no lo hizo. No escapó. Habría deseado que eso fuera verdad, pero no era así._

_Lo tomaron._

_Por alguna razón, cuando Emmett desapareció, sentí una carga menos caer de mi espalda. Pero cuando fue miércoles, empeoró todo._

_Sentí esas miradas y las voces fueron más audibles._

"Sabe que no se escapó, puede que sospeche que algo está pasando_" y otra la acompañaba._

"Tenemos que eliminarlo, no es bueno que haya cabos sueltos"

_En ese momento supe que yo seguía, pero no sabía que me harían._

_Le dije a mi madre que no quería salir a la escuela ni a ningún lugar, ella pensó que había hecho algo malo. Intenté de explicarle, pero sólo dijo que era una excusa que me inventaba._

_Cada día era peor. Temía de todos y desconfiaba de mis compañeros._

_Varias noches fueron terribles. Soñaba con personas vestidas con túnicas y capuchas, y que tenían los ojos de un intenso color rojo._

_Y salía Emmett a veces._

_SEGUNDO POST-IT_

_.  
_

_En el desayuno, mi padre me preguntó algo "¿Qué significa Volturi?"_

"_No sé" esa palabra sonó terrorífica a mis oídos, y ni si quiera sabía de donde era._

"_Bueno, es que lo gritas en las noches" No sabía qué decir. Era tan extraño eso, no había escuchado nunca esa palabra y tampoco sabía que era pero por alguna extraña razón me atemorizaba._

_En vez de mejorar las cosas, empeoraron con el tiempo…_

_Intenté ignorar las voces, y también de esconderme pero siempre sentía el escalofrío de la oscuridad, como si alguien anduviera cerca cuando se apagaban las luces. Pasó una semana desde la desaparición de Emmett y seguía sin una señal para que me tomaran o también me podían exterminar._

_En ningún momento me llegué a sentir seguro, donde estuviera escuchaba sus voces, sus pasos, sentía sus miradas, algunas veces hasta sentía su respiración. Nunca los he llegado a ver de frente, pero sé que no sólo me quieren "tomar"_

_Lo peor fue en un examen de literatura._

_El aula estaba inundada con el silencio, solo que yo escuchaba pequeños susurros con las respuestas, creí que se soplaban las respuestas entre ellos, pero eran sus pensamientos._

"_¡_Para dentro de una semana será nuestro! Su sangre huele apetitosa. Quiero que sea solo mío"

_No me concentré de quién o como era la voz, sólo supe que fue hacia mí. Desgraciadamente el pánico corrió por mis venas y comencé a gritar que me ocultaran._

"_¡Cállense!" grité desesperado. El maestro me vio con una expresión analítica, y a la vez asustada. Creí aprovechar el momento para que me ayudara…_

"_¡Profesor, no debo estar aquí! Me quieren hacer algo"_

_El maestro se espantó, me sacó del aula apresuradamente y me interrogó fuera de la clase._

"_¿Qué te quieren hacer? ¿Quiénes?"_

_Tan sencillas preguntas, y son las me han dado más dolores de cabeza que otras._

"_Creo que me quieren comer" contesté al borde del llanto "No sé quiénes sean, pero los escucho, ¿no los escuchó? Dígame que si, por favor"_

_A el maestro se le vio pánico en la cara, y creí que me ayudaría, pero en vez de eso… Regresó rápidamente al aula, y trajo consigo a Mike Newton._

"_Él te ayudará" dijo sencillamente el profesor. Me dio la espalda y regresó a su examen._

_Caminé nervioso por todos lados, y lo peor era que los seguía escuchando con más intensidad que antes._

_TERCER POST-IT_

.

"Creen que está loco"

"Más a nuestro favor"

"Podremos hacer que parezca suicidio…"

_Me sacaron de quicio, y creí que Mike también los había escuchado._

"_¿Sabes quiénes son?" pregunté nervioso y con curiosidad._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó estúpidamente._

"_Los de las voces, quiero que los atrapen; me quieren dañar"_

"_¿Voces?" volvió a preguntar._

"_Si, ¿no los escuchas?"_

"_En realidad… no sé de qué demonios hablas, Cullen"_

_En ese momento supe que ya me tiraban de loco y que no podría ser peor. Mike me acompañó hasta la sala del orientador, creí que él me ayudaría y que no sería como Newton o el maestro de Literatura._

"_Tu maestro reportó que hiciste un alboroto mientras estaban en examen, argumentando que escuchabas voces. Edward, ¿quieres contarme qué decían esas voces?" su voz no me inspiraba confianza, y quería salir de allí pero a pesar de eso tenía que contarle a alguien sobre las voces._

"_Es que… me quieren hacer daño" dije temeroso, aún los escuchaba._

"No le creerá, lo más seguro es que crean que es esquizofrénico"

"_¿Quiénes quieren hacerte daño?" preguntó el orientador._

"_Los de las voces" contesté._

"Es bastante idiota el mocoso ese; debería de buscarse mejores contestaciones"

"_¿Qué voces, Edward?"_

"_No lo sé… una tiene la voz cantarina, como de mujer, es siniestra" me estremecí al recordarla "la otra es de alguien como de mi edad, de un chico…"_

"¿Tendrá el oído muy agudo, o cómo alcanzará para escucharnos?"

"_¿Desde cuándo escuchas las voces, Edward?_

"_Creo que poco antes que Emmett desapareciera"_

"Pobre tonto; esto se nos hará mucho más sencillo"

_CUARTO POST-IT_

_.  
_

"_Llamaré a tus padres, puedes volver a tu casa y descansar el resto del día"_

_Supe que no importaban si eran verdaderas las voces que escuchaba, el orientador no me creía y no era la única persona que pensaba eso._

_En los siguientes días me la pasé encerrado en la casa, mi madre no me dejaba salir. Ella ya había hablado con el orientador, y al parecer no eran muy buenas noticias; mis padres intentaron prestarme más atención en esos días, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que perdiera la confianza en ellos._

_Varias veces escuché sobre el psiquiátrico._

"El orientador dijo que podía ser esquizofrénico, en un psiquiátrico lo pueden tratar, aquí podría llegar a la locura, ¿habrá sido culpa mía que Edward alucine y tenga paranoias?" _creo que eran los pensamientos de mi madre cada noche, lamentándose._

_Una noche me fui a acostar en mi habitación como cualquier otro día, lleno de miedo y temblando por doquier, sin poder conciliar el sueño. El viento azotaba la ventana, haciéndome tener más miedo._

_La puerta crujió al ser abierta, en ese momento sentí que iban a venir "ellos"; yo temblaba en mi cama, sentía frio recorrer mi cuerpo, mi frente estaba perlada de sudor. Vi como la perilla giró de a poco, haciendo más agonizante mi muerte… Una sombra entró lentamente a mí habitación, era de mujer; me di cuenta que era mi madre, y dejé de temblar, nunca habría dudado de ella, pero desafortunadamente hizo algo que me duele recordarlo. Me entregó a este lugar, inyectándome una sustancia para dormir._

"_Como siento hacerle esto a mi Eddie, pero es por su bien" fue lo único que recordé haberle escuchado, tal vez solo lo pensó._

_Cuando volví a estar consciente estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido:_

_Blanco._

_Vacío._

_Solitario._

_Mis palabras favoritas para describir este lugar, este lugar que se supone es mi nuevo hogar, pero nunca lo será._

_El blanco era tan calmante y a la vez tan atemorizante, aquí no estaba seguro ni en ningún lugar, las voces cesaron unos días pero después me persiguieron con ferocidad..._

_En cuanto desperté y grité por ayuda, alguien con bata entró por la puerta, y empezó a susurrar que me tranquilizara, él no me haría daño. Por alguna razón me dio confianza desde que lo vi._

"_Soy el doctor Jasper Whitlock, yo te ayudare Edward"_

_Su saludo fue tan amigable que respondí como si nada._

"_No sé por qué estoy aquí"_

"_Tu familia se ha preocupado por ti, y no saben lo que te ha estado ocurriendo últimamente, así que intentaron de llegar con profesionales; aunque si te soy sincero, casi nunca trato con adolescentes de diez y seis años"_

"_¿Esto qué es?"_

"_Un hospital psiquiátrico. En cuanto te recuperes, o sepamos lo que te pasa podrás salir, Edward"_

_QUINTO POST-IT_

_.  
_

"_¿Y qué pasa con mi familia?"_

"_Podrán venir los días domingos"_

_Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, hasta que el doctor Jasper lo rompió de manera sencilla._

"_Debes de tener hambre, te acompañaré con el almuerzo"_

_Los días que he pasado en este psiquiátrico han sido muchos. Creo que llevo como tres meses aquí dentro. En un principio me sentí seguro pero después volví__ a escuchar "esas" voces._

"Tienen mucha seguridad en este lugar, será difícil que parezca un suicidio"

"¿Y si… lo convertimos en uno de nosotros?"

_Las sesiones con el doctor Whitlock eran cada vez más difíciles; le contaba sobre mis sueños, las voces que escuchaba y del cómo era Emmett. Creo que en algún momento Jasper me creyó, no estoy seguro._

_Encapuchados._

_Ojos rojos._

_Vampiros._

_Sangre._

_Eso era lo que siempre salían en mis sueños._

_Un día, Jasper me dijo lo que podía tener, pero yo me negué a creerle._

"_Edward, tienes una enfermedad que se llama esquizofrenia; hace que tu subconsciente ya no sepa lo que es real y no. El síntoma más común es el de delirio de persecución. Oyes voces que nadie más escucha…"_

_Creí que él me ayudaría; aunque aún lo podía hacer. Se cayeron mis esperanzas, no podía luchar contra muchos yo sólo…_

_Ese día no paré de llorar, fue el mismo día en que mis padres me dejaron de visitar, al igual que mis amigos… Nadie me creía, pensaban que estaba loco, que tenía una rara enfermedad._

_Estoy en peligro._

_Me pueden tomar en cualquier momento._

_Cada que voy al sanitario— aunque esté acompañado de una enfermera__—__ mis pies se tropiezan contra ellos, mi sudor corre como nunca por mi cuerpo, intento correr, pero mis músculos no reaccionan. Mi garganta se pone seca, y mis manos empiezan a temblar alocadamente; la enfermera se me queda viendo raro, no permito que me toque… ella puede ser uno de ellos, ¿no?_

_En el baño ya no siento privacidad… orino hasta con miedo, ¿sabes lo que es sentir eso? No puedo aguantar mis lágrimas cuando estoy escribiendo esto. Es difícil de creer lo que me ha pasado, sino fuera porque lo estoy viviendo y no leyendo, dudaría de mi realidad._

_El único en el que confío dentro de aquí es en Jasper… puede que sea mi amigo. Espero que cuando lleguen por mí, él me proteja._

_Hay veces que sueño despierto, sueños que no puedo controlar y que son terriblemente extraños. Sueños en los que soy otra persona y me veo mordiéndome a mí mismo… un sueño donde hay un ardor en mi garganta y con ganas de saciar ese ardor tomando sangre de alguien más. De alguien que soy yo._

_._

_SEXTO POST-IT_

_Presiento que no son sueños míos._

_He tomado medidas para protegerme, no sé si servirán. No pueden ser indestructibles, ¿o sí?_

_En la cafetería tomé todos los cubiertos de plástico que pude… los quemé con un encendedor que se le cayó en alguna ocasión a Jasper. Sonará a locura, pero debo de protegerme, algún día vendrán a por mí y al menos intentare de defenderme._

_Con el plástico fundido forme un tipo de palo demasiado grande y una punta afilada, espero que funcione. No quiero morir de una manera como esta. Quiero estar como antes; fiestas, amigos, desastres y castigos… pero ahora es como estar en una prisión._

_No quiero morir en un psiquiátrico, no quiero estar encerrado, no quiero estar solo…_

_Debes de ayudarme… por favor, me queda poco tiempo no sé qué hacer; nadie me cree y..._

.

La letra cambió drásticamente, un poco más estética.

.

_Paquete de Post-it encontrada el día 17 de julio de 1918 por el doctor Jasper Whitlock._

_El paciente Edward Cullen desapareció el 15 de julio del mismo año; no se sabe donde se encuentra, se sospecha que se escapó._

_Nunca se confirmó si los hombres encapuchados de sus sueños existían, y se tomó como síntoma de su esquizofrenia._

_Jasper Whitlock._

_._

_.

* * *

_

¿1918? No supe si esto era un intento de broma, o algo que alguien escribió por simple ocio, pero… las sensaciones del tal Edward son las que yo siento.

Una gota de sudor frío se corrió por mi frente, mi respiración se empezó a acelerar de a poco, y mis manos no paraban de temblar.

Las luces del baño se apagaron, haciendo peor la sensación. Sentí una corriente de aire pasar por mi cuerpo, como si una ventana estuviese abierta. Un escalofrío recorrió mi medula haciéndome temblar.

Escuché como la puerta del baño se abría haciendo que yo dejara de respirar por el susto de quién podía ser. Por debajo de la puerta del cubículo donde me encontraba pude ver botas tipo corte italiano, de hombre y pantalones negros.

—¿No te enseñaron a no tomar cosas que no te pertenecen? —preguntó una voz seductora proveniente de los zapatos italianos. Su voz hizo que me atrajera y de manera extraña que le tuviera miedo. No respondí.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Isabella? —al no volver a contestar, dijo: —Ese paquete de post-it me pertenece, sería muy amable de tu parte que me lo devolvieras.

Sentía las manos entumidas, pero hice un esfuerzo por deslizar el paquete debajo la puerta. Una mano pálida se acerco demasiado lento hacia el paquete y lo tomó.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura, pues será lo último que leas en esta vida —lagrimas empezaron a surcar mis mejillas.

—No llores, querida. Prometo que al final lo disfrutaras —¿disfrutar mi muerte?

—¿Eres el tal Edwin? —¿Se llamaba así? ¿Realmente era él?

—No, soy Edward. Ese pequeño paquete es mío, fue mi única salvación en mis días de paranoia… Me sorprende que seas a la única persona que no le pueda leer la mente; se supone que tomaría a otro muchacho, un tal Jacob, pero me obsesione con tu esencia y el misterio que dejas. Te he observado desde hace semanas, no eres como los demás humanos.

—¿Qué harás conmigo? —pregunté con la voz ronca.

—Lo mismo que me hicieron a mí… Convertirte en uno de nosotros.

—¿Qué son? —si no me quedaba mucho tiempo para algo, iba a contestar todas mis dudas.

—No lo creerás, pero somos una especie de Aquelarre —respondió ¿Vampiros?

—¿Quieres saber el final de la historia? —Lo que quería era escapar, pero mis pies no reaccionaban —Me tomaron en una noche, yo intenté de forzarme pero no lo logré obviamente, me llevaron con un tipo que se supone lee tu vida con tocarlo. Descubrió que yo podía leer la mente, y si no fuera por eso me habrían devorado mis observadores; Alec y Jane.

"Descubrí que ha Emmett lo tomaron por ser musculoso, y creyeron que tenía un don como leer la mente o paralizar a todos cuando quieras, pero no era así. Lo mejor fue que escapó y Félix no lo rastreó.

"El doctor Jasper… me siento culpable por lo sucedido con él. Jane y Alec lo observaron para ver si no sospechaba algo con lo que me había pasado. El pobre también sintió delirio de persecución e intentó suicidarse, pero yo lo salve y lo lleve con Aro para que lo convirtiera. Descubrieron que también tenía un don; controlar las emociones, sería de gran ayuda para ti en este momento.

"Si te soy sincero, he intentado escapar para ya no pertenecer a los Volturi, pero Jane me tiene bajo amenaza. En realidad, no quisiera hacerte daño, pero si no llego con alguien convertido a Italia, me pueden torturar, y si debo llevar a alguien tiene que ser para hacerme compañía.

No había comprendido varias cosas de las que decía, ¿Volturi? ¿Compañía? ¿Acaso quería compartir una vida de vampiro conmigo?

—Con el tiempo, comprenderás lo que digo. Sal del baño, por favor —sentí que su tono fue una especie de ruego. Con mi mano temblando, abría la puerta para ver a alguien que podría ser un Adonis. Su cabello era cobrizo y alborotado, era pálido como la cal, tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

A simple vista no daba miedo, hasta que veías sus ojos.

Rojos.

—Acércate —susurró seductoramente. Yo me paré del retrete con la boca seca, me acerqué tímidamente hacia él.

—Eres hermosa —ronroneó.

Olí su aliento, era extraño pero con una combinación exquisita, era dulce.

Tomó mi mano suavemente, sentí como una corriente, se sentía como si quemara.

—Sabes, hueles… mejor que los demás humanos, si hace unos años te habría encontrado estoy seguro que no estarías viva. Es una gran resistencia lo que estoy poniendo en este momento. Si no fuera por la atracción que siento por ti, no creo que te convertiría.

Me atrajo más hacia él, abrazó mi cintura con el brazo derecho, y acercó su nariz a mi cuello. Aspiró profundamente, y sentí cosquilleos en esa parte. Con la mano izquierda acunó mi mejilla, y acercó su cara a la mía. Sus ojos eran temerosos, pero el color rojo hacia que me atrajeran.

—No tengas miedo —con eso, me besó tiernamente en los labios. Sus labios eran fríos pero también sentí una corriente por ellos. Fue rápido el roce, aun antes de que reaccionara lo que había hecho.

Volví a mirarle los ojos, y fue como si viera su alma ahí, como si viera parte de un todo y nada.

—Sé mi compañera por la eternidad —no lo conocía, no sabía que pensar de él, lo único que sabía era su pequeña paranoia, y a pesar de eso, quería compartir con él instantes insignificantes de la vida.

—No estoy segura… —murmuré.

—Debes estarlo, por favor. No quiero matarte, quiero conocerte más, ya no quiero observarte sin estar al lado de ti —sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero ¿perdería mi vida por un vampiro que no conocía?

—No te conozco.

—Me conocerás con el tiempo —sus ojos se veían desesperados.

—No quiero matar a personas —dije con voz temerosa.

—¿Si te dejo conocerme un mes humana, y si me quieres, te podré convertir en vampiro?

—¿Y si no quiero? —se quedó callado unos instantes.

—Te dejare en paz, y a pesar de que sepas la verdad no dejaré que mi clan te haga daño.

No estaba segura de si era correcto lo que haría en este mes, pero quería conocerlo.

Antes de darle una respuesta, acerqué mis labios a los suyos, sintiendo su frío halito rozarme.

No creo que fuera necesaria una respuesta en este punto, jugaría con mi destino; tal vez arruinaría algo, o tal vez pueda saber lo que significa la palabra amor… Aun no lo sé, pero creo que no falta mucho para descubrirlo.

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola..!  
Hace tiempo que quería escribir esto, una paranoia. Lo extraño es que el final voló solito, ja. No esperaba que terminara así, planeaba que la mordiera sin rencor… hasta que ella desangrara, pero ya ven como quedó. Este fic no tendrá continuación, es un One-Shot. Les invito a leer mis demás historias. Y por cierto, nunca he escrito este tipo de fics, de "miedo"… así que sé que no describí muy bien ese sentimiento, de todos modos espero que les guste.**

**¡Gracias por leer mis porquerías!**

**Biie..!  
Gely..!**


End file.
